Executioner (Marvel Comics)
' Skurge', also known as the Executioner, is the progeny of an Asgardian from Skornheim and a Storm Giant, although he eventually became one of Asgard's greatest warriors and even fought in a war against the Storm Giants. He has been a member of several prominent teams, including the Asgardians of the Galaxy, the Masters of Evil, and Legion of the Unliving. Skurge is a character from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Powers Skurge possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his Storm Giant and Asgardian physiology. Superhuman Strength: Skurge possesses superhuman strength greater than that of most other Asgardians and can lift about 65 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Skurge is capable of running and moving much faster than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Skurge's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of humans or even most other Asgardians. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue impairs his performance. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Skurge's body are considerably harder than those of a human and even those of most Asgardians. Skurge can withstand great impact forces, temperature extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Skurge is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissue of Skurge's body are considerably denser than those of a human. Due to his Storm Giant heritage, his tissue is even denser than those of full-blooded Asgardians, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength, durability, and weight. Superhuman Agility: Skurge's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Skurge's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Advanced Longevity: Although not immortal, Skurge, like all other Asgardians and Storm Giants, ages at a pace that is much slower than that of humans. Despite being thousands of years old, Skurge is still in his physical prime. Allspeak: Due to the Allspeak, Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Nether Realm Enhancement (formerly): While in Casiolena's domain, Skurge gained an odd power boost from the dark region's strange environment, augmenting his already impressive physical abilities while bestowing him with unique magical powers, including: *''Magic Blasts (formerly)'' *''Binding Enchantments (formerly):'' Skurge could employ powerful spells revolving around trapping and imprisonment which were tailed to the powers of contained individuals. If the prisoner somehow gained new powers unbeknownst to him or the craft erected then it would not be able to detain them. Abilities Combat: Skurge is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and is particularly adept at wielding a battle-axe in combat situations. Notes *The character Skurge from Marvel Studios is based off of this Skurge from Marvel Comics. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Asgardians Category:Storm Giants Category:Asgardian-Storm Giant Hybrids Category:Marvel Comics: Asgardians Category:Marvel Comics: Storm Giants Category:Marvel Comics: Asgardian-Storm Giant Hybrids